Make A Secret
by TodosDanAscoMenosYo
Summary: Tu historia, su historia. Vidas que se juntan. One-shot LectoxPersonaje.
1. Chapter 1

_Make A Secret_

_Tu historia, su historia. Vidas que se juntan. __One-shot LectoxPersonaje._

Hola, he vuelto con estos escritos que tenia en el celular y casualmente los encontré. Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo así, en fin. Me atreví gracias a **Egni **y sus maravillosos _Shots _de **KHR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Personaje: **Liam/Reim Lunettes

**Advertencias: **Algo subido de tono.

**Dedicado a: **A todas aquellas que les gusta este encantador sirviente de Barma.

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Moshizuki**

**[1] Travesura.**

El sabia que cuando se trataba de personas que tenían el arte de encantar a los sentidos te podía poner rápidamente como ejemplo, ¿Por que?, fácil, tu eras su... bueno, eras tu.

Si, podía sonar patético pero el no podía pedirte que fueran novios, no es que fuera cobarde, no, si no que el ya conocía tu respuesta: "Tu sabes que te quiero, pero no puedo... es por mi trabajo, lo siento", terminabas diciendo apenada y el como tu... eso, te abrazaba tiernamente.

Pero volviendo al tema anterior; tu eres una de esas personas engañosas, te habías hecho fácilmente de su confianza con eso de: "Estas estresado... Ven, juguemos un rato" y el, como buen sirviente –o idiota- había caído creyendo que iban a jugar a algo como las cartas o el domino, es tan inocente.

- Liam –Le llamaste con una mueca de falsa inocencia-. Ven aquí.

Te sentaste en la cama y le hiciste una señal al contratista para que te siguiera, y en cuanto Liam se sentó a tu lado le tomaste por los hombros para tumbarlo en la cama. El se sonrojo al instante y entreabrió los labios debido a la sorpresa.

Siquiera alcanzo a murmurar tu nombre cuando le posaste un dedo sobre sus labios, luego ladeaste el rostro sonriéndole, pero no era la sonrisa de siempre, era una sonrisa... ¿Hambrienta?

Y hay había comenzado todo, y lo peor –o mejor del asunto- es que tu fuiste la más sorprendida con el resultado del juego, ¿Quién diría que Liam fuera así de apasionado?. Ni siquiera te lo podías creer, aún cuando el recorría tu cuerpo con sus manos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquí esta el primero. Espero que les haya gustado :DD

**Si quieres pedir alguno el review es bueno.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo shot! **

Este en realidad era el tercero xD. Me alegra que haya personas que lean y dejen comentario :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Personaje: **Elliot Nightray

**Advertencias: **Ninguna...creo

**Dedicado a: **

**xx-WhiteQueen-xx: **Gracias por leer. Me encanta Liam, siento que me complementa, si lo tuviera le hubiese pedido que hiciera la tarea por mi xD, este va para ti.

**Conxu (Bakanda)** por que yo se cuanto amas y amaras a este sin gracia xD.

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Moshizuki**

**[3] Celos**

Si, debías admitir que los celos te consumían cada vez que te dabas cuenta que una de las muchachitas de Latowithe se le quedaba mirando como idiota cada vez que pasaba, o esas veces hasta cuando el mismo Leo te daba esa sensación de...

Espera, espera, ¿Acaso estas celosa? ¡Ja! Habían muchos peces en el mar aún, por supuesto que no te mueres por el.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sientes esa característica voz marcada con un fingido desprecio, te asustas un poco y te vuelves a mirarle con odio –falso, hasta tu lo sabes-, el enarca una ceja y acomoda sus partituras bajo el brazo mientras avanza hasta el piano en el que estas.

- No puedo creer que aún no saques esa canción tan simple.

Si, además el muy bastardo se burla de tu pobre cerebro en vacaciones, ¿Acaso era mucho pedir que te dejara sola?, no, mejor que se fuera con esas tantas chicas que babeaban por el. Elliot se fija en la partitura y bufa con cansancio.

- Esta al revez –Acomoda el susodicho papel en su puesto y se voltea a mirarte.

¡Claro! Tan enojada estabas con el que era por eso que no podías sacar la maldita canción, estúpida escuela, estúpida Ada y estúpida partitura dada vuelta. Definitivamente ese no era tu "maldito" día.

Te vuelves a mirar a Elliot tratando de ahorcarlo con tus ojos, más, para tu agrado un ligero roce de labios no se hace esperar, te sonrojas hasta no poder y el se ríe de tu estado nuevamente, lo encuentras ilógico el también estaba sonrojado.

- Te ayudare –Te sonríe un tanto nervioso-molesto, le tomas de la mano y todas tus preocupaciones se alejan.

O eso creías.

- ¿Elliot...? –Leo observaba confundido desde la puerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me ha quedado algo largo. Para ustedes que sufren con la muerte de este (sin gracia según yo) personaje. Descansa en paz Elliot –fingido pésame-.**

**Si quieres pedir algún shot el review es bueno. Se aceptan criticas constructivas vía MP, llenemos el Internet de paz y amor :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer Shot.

Esta es la antigua parte de mi a la que le gustaba Gil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Personaje: **Gilbert Nightray.

**Advertencias: **Brrr...

**Dedicado a: **A las violadoras y una vez más a: **xx-WhiteQueen-xx **que me alegra la vida con sus Reviews :). Puedes pedir los que quieras, no te preocupes, hasta ahora no pasan muchas personas por aquí.

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Moshizuki**

**[3] Probabilidades.**

Te gustaba pensar en las distintas probabilidades de cada situación que se te presentaba, ya sea en cosas pequeñas o simplemente en tu trabajo. Pero, había una que te llamaba la atención de sobremanera y sobretodo te gustaba estudiarla con más atención que a las demás, y esa era la posibilidad de pervertir a Gilbert Nightray.

Oh si, el solo imaginar de ver a ese sexy chico en su forma más salvaje hacia que más de una no pudiera dormir por las noches y como tu eras una de ellas no te quedaba de otra más que seguir fantaseando, si no fuera por los rumores.

Si, **esos** rumores... los rumores que decían que el chico de ojos melancólicos era... ¿Cómo decirlo?, del otro lado, del otro bando, que se le apagaba el calefón, que se le daba vuelta el paraguas, que había salido del closet, o el más usado por todas: **"El es el uke del joven amo Oz"**

Aún no te explicabas como te aguantabas las ganas de patearles la cara a todas esas desviadas que creían que el amor entre chicos era algo tierno y maravilloso.

- _Zorras_ –Pensaste en cuando viste que una de las sirvientas lo observaba de manera lujuriosa cuando le servia el té.

¿Y a ti, una simple sirvienta de Pandora, que más le quedaba por hacer?, no mucho la verdad... aunque la idea de desmentir los rumores te parecía perfectamente natural te atraía más la idea de pervertirle simplemente.

¿Y como? Ese era tu gran dilema.

El pobre con un simple elogio se desasía cual papel remojado en agua; o con un grupo de chicas rodeándole tiritaba más que gatito mojado en la lluvia, algo verdaderamente encantador, pero nada de favorable para ti.

Y menos para los rumores que corrían.

Tiraste el plato de porcelana al piso con tal fuerza que este se hizo trizas al instante, y como no quedaste satisfecha comenzaste a saltar sobre lo que quedaba de el en un claro ataque de frustración. Cuando ya tus fuerzas se vieron reducidas al igual que tu aire te detuviste, arreglaste tu cabello y delantal para poder voltearte e ir por los instrumentos de limpieza.

Y tu arranque de furia de niña de cinco hubiera sido protegido en secreto por las cuatro paredes si el no lo hubiera visto todo. Te miraba con sus ojos dorados llenos de confusión, le sonreíste avergonzada haciendo una leve reverencia para luego retirarte.

Maldeciste ese día y lo marcaste en tu calendario esa misma noche. Eras una persona respetable y con ideas claras, pero ahora simplemente podías mandarlo todo a la mierda y no arrepentirte por ello. Quizás Gilbert era inalcanzable para ti, ahora que de seguro te creía una histérica de marca mayor.

Había pasado casi un mes del incidente y estabas en tu día libre disfrutando de la ciudad, sola, tu cita te había abandonado en el café y no te quedo otra que huir sin pagar la cuenta. Soltase ese pequeño tabú de cuando las cosas iban mal, si ese de: "esto no podría ser peor" y como si el destino confabulara contra ti una carroza paso por un charco de agua y te mojo, te reíste, más a tu pesar unos niños te tiraron bolas de lodo y luego comenzó a llover de una manera que no habías visto nunca. Bien, era oficial... ese era el **peor** día de tu vida.

O eso creíste hasta que esa maravillosa voz perfectamente reconocible te llamo por tu nombre, si maldición, te conocía ¡Y por tu nombre!. Se acerco a ti y te miro de pies a cabeza, se quito la chaqueta y la puso en tus hombros. Para que decir que estabas en la quinta nube.

- Estaba en una misión –Te explico, miraste a sus espaldas esperando ver a Oz y compañía, pero no los viste por ningún lado-. Voy a hospedarme aquí, si quieres me acompañas para que puedas secarte.

Oh, que buen superhéroe. Esa fue una noche maravillosa para ti, y a la mañana siguiente tratabas de contener las ganas de gritarle al mundo que habían dormido abrazados.

Algo lento pero así es el, Gilbert Nightray es adorable, y lo más importante es que **NO** le gustaban los hombres... con ese adorable beso en la mejilla que te dio había quedado más que claro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo lamento~! No se puede hacer mucho con Gil T.T. Yo simplemente no puedo, soy una humana y no veo la manera de pervertirle ;;_;;**

**Si quieres pedir algún shot el review es bueno. Se aceptan criticas constructivas vía MP, llenemos el Internet de paz y amor :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarto shot.**

Este personaje estaba en mi lista de: próximo a gustarme, pero por alguna razón incomprensible para mi lo deje de lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Personaje: **Rufus Barma

**Advertencias: **Pedofilia (By: Duque Barma xd) y **Spoilers** del manga, osbio :P

**Dedicado a: xx-WhiteQueen-xx** que una vez más deja sus post que me alegran la vida, y que bueno que te haya gustado, por que lo que es a mi me dejo en un gran dilema xD... por mi no se, prefiero más a Liam que a Gil, Megane-kun se deja manejar bastante más y es exquisito para escritos como este xD. Espero que este te guste... No estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre Barma.

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Moshizuki**

**[4] Como a una hija.**

Educada, refinada y con una maravillosa voz; con cabeza para cualquier tipo de trabajo, con maravillosas habilidades de extorsión –por que no decirlo- y con un entrenamiento físico por si las cosas se ponían color de hormiga; así te había criado Rufus Barma desde el día que te encontró fuera de su mansión con aquellos antiguos y caros ropajes, que con el tiempo y gran sabiduría supo que no solo eras una niña perdida.

Eras parte del rompecabezas de la tragedia de Sabrie, así es, directamente desde el abismo hasta las puertas de su mansión. Eras **su** pieza de información.

Y no te cambiaba por nada, ni siquiera por toda la sabiduría del mundo.

Y no dudaba en hacértelo notar, remarcar y repetir hasta el cansancio.

- No te dejare escapar, no hasta que sepa todo de ti –Te dijo al oído cuando habías entrado a la oficina para contarle del libro de Arthur Barma que habías encontrado, claro que no te dio oportunidad gracias a que te acorralo contra la pared inmediatamente.

Sabias que el no solo quería saber acerca de tu vida en Sabrie... Había algo más que te cansabas de negar.

Te sonrojaste hasta la orejas y le empujaste hacia atrás con el diario de Arthur puesto sobre su rostro, hiciste una reverencia y huiste de hay como... como liebre a punto de ser cazada. El duque solo sonrió al ver tal reacción. Ya en el pasillo diste de lleno contra Liam, el te miro con confusión al verte en tal estado.

- ¿Le ocurre algo? –Pregunto con cortesía más no dejo el tono de preocupación, le miraste a los ojos y suspiraste abatida.

- Soy como su hija, es un pedofilo –Soltaste al fin, el sirviente te miro con aún más confusión y un sonrojo inundándole en el rostro.

Si esto seguía así estabas segura que sucumbirías en las manos de ese degenerado "padre".

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dios! Espero que no quieras matarme! DDDDDDDDDDDDDD:!

**El proximo Shot es para Perla Y!**

**Si quieres pedir algún shot el review es bueno. Se aceptan criticas constructivas vía MP, llenemos el Internet de paz y amor :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Quinto Shot!

Ahora si, este va para **Perla Y**. Xd siente culpable por no dejarme review muajajaja OwO~! Este va para ti, y espero que te guste :DDDD (quise hacerte uno exclusivo :P)

**Azriel Rigel: **Se que es extraño encontrarlos, los veía en otras series y decidí incluir uno aquí. Lo bueno de todo es que siempre hay personas a las que les pica el vichito de la curiosidad y entran a leer, les gusta y dejan review. El OOC es injustificado, pero como hace tiempo que deje de ver esta serie y manga... creo que se debe un poco a eso xD.

Espera o.o tu dejaste review antes? Tu shot será luego, voy en orden de pedidos ;D

**xx-WhiteQueen-xx: **xDD eres la consentida de este lugar, lo de Barma realmente no se como me nació pero que bueno que te gustara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Personaje: **Jack Vessailuz

**Advertencias: **Brrr... Subido de tono.

**Dedicado a: Perla Y ** y a las que añoran el pasado.

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Moshizuki**

**[5] Despertar.**

Lo que más adoras a la mañana siguiente es despertar con el suave olor a café negro y tostadas con mermelada; y no solo adoras el nuevo día por la comida, si no que también por la radiante compañía.

- El desayuno –Jack sonrió mostrando sus perfectas piezas dentales. Arreglo su larga trenza mientras se sentaba a tu lado-. Levántate antes de que se enfrié.

- Yai~

Simplemente te encantaba, no solo por el hecho de un medio desnudo Jack y el desayuno estuvieran en tu cama, si no por que era algo adorable ver como el diseñador de cajas musicales intentaba controlar sus hormonas al verte con los hombros descubiertos y con solo aquella delicada sabana blanca cubriéndote el cuerpo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No se que decir, esto lo soñé ._. (no con Jack, claro xD)**

El próximo será para Yuffie :DDD

**Si quieres pedir algún shot el review es bueno. Se aceptan criticas constructivas vía MP, llenemos el Internet de paz y amor :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Sexto Shot!

**Me duele el estomago~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Personaje: **Vincent Nightray.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna... he de suponer ._.

**Dedicado a: **A los/las masoquistas y a **Yuffie** quien lo pidio.

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Moshizuki**

**[6] Tic Tac.**

Tic Tac.

El reloj marca las cinco en punto y no hay rastro de el aún.

Tic Tac.

Estas hay desde la hora de almuerzo y ni siquiera has probado un bocado de comida. Tu enojo y tu cara de: "Le sacare los ojos y los utilizare como pelotas de críquet" es más que evidente, un sirviente entra y se disculpa contigo nuevamente diciendo que el _amo_ Vincent esta por llegar.

Si claro.

Te levantas del asiento y comienzas a dar vueltas por la habitación, revisas los casilleros con los libros y sacas uno que otro para distraerte.

Tic Tac.

Bufas, ni siquiera el maldito reloj te da tregua.

La puerta se abre y por el entra la maravilla, su cabello rubio atado en una coleta baja y con su maldita sonrisa de siempre, muestra una mueca de sorpresa en cuanto te ve hay. Se acerca a ti dispuesto a manosearte como siempre pero tu le detienes dándole una cachetada.

Muy fuerte, tanto que tu mano queda marcada en su mejilla.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

El te mira sorprendido y luego de unos segundos su mirada se vuelve fiera, te acorrala contra una pared y te sostiene de los brazos, estas a punto de darle un puntapié pero su acción te detiene.

Tic Tac.

Comienza a descender por tu cuello mientras que con su mano recorre tu cuerpo, tratas de alejarlo pero el no te deja. Para cuando termina, alza su rostro y te mira con esos ojos heterocromaticos de los cual te enamoraste.

- ¿Preocupada? –Te contesta al fin con una sonrisa.

No sabes si sucumbir a sus encantos o darle una patada en sus partes nobles por estar con esa chica, Ada Vessailuz.

Tic Tac.

Te quedas con la primera opción, después de todo el es experto en esas cosas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... –termina de escribir y se queda en silencio-. Vincent es un maldito violador _**

**El siguiente es para Azriel Rigel.**

**Si quieres pedir algún shot el review es bueno. Se aceptan criticas constructivas vía MP, llenemos el Internet de paz y amor :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Septimo shot!**

**No se... este en si es raro Xd**

**Azriel Rigel: **Elegí este personaje para ti, espero que te guste ;D

**Perla Y: **Uh, un viaje... ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco tengo Internet y cuando hago los tramites también los hago por mi celu (cuando hay WiFi), es raro en el mío si se puede dejar review, que modelo tienes? Bueee.. que bueno que te haya gustado, de verdad ;D, este también va para ti!

Y deja la computadora niña! Come tus verduras, duerme bien y hacele caso a tus padres.

**xx-WhiteQueen-xx: **No te preocupes si no dejas review! Yo se que estas presente :) (_ aun así tienes que dejar al menos uno –la mira amenazadoramente- xD) DDD: Tu hermano te hecho a perder el internet! Yo lo mato! :DDD que bueno que te hayan gustado, la verdad a mi me dejaron dudando un poquitin xDDDD –Vincent? Acosador, violador, pervertido? Naah! Quien dijo? XD-

**Meru Nyan: **Soy el ada magica de las fans girls! 8DDDDDDDDDDD (?) que bueno que cumpla mi cometido de hacerlas emocionar :P, la verdad eso me hace feliz: el que se imaginen dentro de la historia. ¿Te gusto el de Elliot? Que bueno, en fin... ojala sigas leyendo para que puedas fantasear más y más!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Personaje: **Break Xerxes/Kevin Regnard.

**Advertencias: **Cara de _WTF? _ Cuando terminen de leer.

**Dedicado a: **Ustedes que leen xD y a **Conxu (Bakanda), Azriel Rigel **y **Perla Y.**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Moshizuki**

**[7] Payasadas.**

Tu le miraste un tanto molesta mientras el te sonreía como si nada, alzaste una ceja tratando de calmarte.

- ¿Dónde esta mi dinero?

Preguntaste enojada y con una cara de completa seriedad. Break no hizo más que sonreírte ampliamente. Te tomo de una muñeca y la levanto, tu le miraste fulminante durantes algunos segundos.

- Búscalo –Te sonrío.

Esa fue una sugerencia demasiado abierta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yo se los adverti~

**Perdonen por no subirlo antes, pero me ocurrió un accidente –como siempre-. Me caí y la rodilla se me hincho, por lo tanto no pude tener Internet como todos los viernes :( **

**El proximo es para las amantes de Oz :DD**

**Si quieres pedir algún shot el review es bueno. Se aceptan criticas constructivas vía MP, llenemos el Internet de paz y amor :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Octavo Shot!**

**Momento de ocio mode on!**

**Sweet-autumn-mao: **los amaste todos? No sabes cuan feliz me haces :DDD y el de gil... xDD tu petición ser cumplida, así que espéralo que ya tengo algo en mi cabeza –coloca cara de pervert-. Lo del error... es el word que tengo en el pc que me lo cambia cuando hago las correcciones, tratare de arreglarlo. Gracias por leer.

**Meru Nyan: **Yo opino que Break necesita una ayudita, seria buena idea que le "metieran mano" –detrás miles de fans empiezan a correr- gracias por leer, y espera tu shot de Leo :D

**xx-WhiteQueen-xx: **¡Querida! Gracias por seguir leyendo, sip, el de Break quedo **demasiado** sugestivo xDDD. No te preocupes, entre tantas enfermas ni se nota que hay una más enferma que la otra xDD (lalalala~ ella la que alucina con Liam haciéndole "las tareas" xD) xD no te sientas pedofila, el amor es libre~! Así que sigue leyendo y serás feliz con Barma acosándote (?)

**sweet-autumn-mao: **xDD acabo de ver que no te conteste el review xD lalala… en fin! Break sigue esperando ayuda 8DDDDDDDDDD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Personaje: **Oz Vessailuz

**Advertencias: UA **(Universo Alterno) y un Oz de 17 años.

**Dedicado a: **Las que buscan un príncipe no solamente azul.

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Moshizuki**

**[8] Cine.**

Te paso a buscar a eso de las siete treinta, media hora antes del la hora programada para ir al cine. Te dedico una linda sonrisa y te entrego una rosa, dijo los halagos de siempre cual galán, ofreció su brazo y empezaron a caminar directo a la sala de cine.

La película escogida por el te llamo bastante la atención, una de terror, achicaste un poco los ojos para mirarle y el te sonrió alegremente.

_Galán de cuarta_. Pensaste al instante.

Pasaron a sentarse en la sala, el te compro un envase de _pop corns_ y una soda gigante –nada baratos para que decir, pero vamos, es el cine, por poco e incluyen en el paquete que te saquen los ojos, y claro te los re-vendan para que puedas ver la maldita película-. Paseaste la mirada por la sala y viste a varias parejas, claro una película de terror.

Sangre, hombres lobos y algún efecto especial de los caros. Supiste inmediatamente que la desgraciada película se acercaba a la parte más horrible cuando Oz puso su brazo tras tu asiento y se preparo dando un hondo suspiro.

Te volteaste justo a tiempo y el ni siquiera te miro, esperando a que te abrazaras a el y escondieras la cara en su pecho.

- ¿Esperas que caiga en eso? –Preguntaste alzando una ceja, el se volteo a verte con una sonrisa culpable en el rostro-. Seré menor pero no estúpida.

- ¿Podrías ser como todas las mujeres que al ver esta parte se abrazan a mi? –Pregunto con algo de sarcasmo.

- Solo si me compras un algodón de azúcar –Te alzaste de hombros y el sonrió en respuesta-. Más otro envase de _pop corns._

- Nunca más te invito al cine –Resoplo cual niño, le ibas a contestar pero tuvieron que guardar silencio ya que la gente de atrás comenzó a pifiar.

Mirando como Oz hacia un mohín adorable con sus labios decidiste apoyar tu cabeza en su hombro, pero solo eso, no ibas a ser tan fácil o la cosa no resultaría con ese chiquillo con complejo de galán.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siempre me he imaginado a Oz como Tamaki Souo de Ouran xD

**El proximo va para Azriel **

**Si quieres pedir algún shot el review es bueno. Se aceptan criticas constructivas vía MP, llenemos el Internet de paz y amor :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lista de los shot hechos y los que siguen:** -me sirve para ordenarme-

Lyam/Reim Lunettes -**T.D.A.M.Y**

Elliot Nightray- **xx-WhiteQueen-xx – Bakanda**

Gilbert Nightray- **xx-WhiteQueen-xx**

Rufus Barma- **xx-WhiteQueen-xx**

Jack Vessailuz- **Perla Y**

Vincent Nightray- **Yuffie**

Break Xerxes/Kevin Regnard- **Conxu (Bakanda), Azriel Rigel **y **Perla Y**

Oz Vessailuz- **T.D.A.M.Y**

Glenn Baskerville- **Azriel Rigel.**

Leo- **Azriel Rigel, sweet-autum-mao, Meru-Nyan**

Gilbert Nightray- **sweet-autum-mao (este es del fuerte xD)**

Lyam/Reim Lunettes: **T.D.A.M.Y**

Leo: **T.D.A.M.Y**

**Creo que esos son hasta ahora, no duden en pedir más incluso si alguno se repite. **

**Y si quieren que agregue algo en los shot que pidan... no se avergüencen que ya he visto de todo xDDDD.**

**Se despide cordialmente TodosDanAscoMenosYo.**

**Recuerden sonreir todos los días y así ayudaran a Break a superar su diabetes ;;_;;**


	10. Chapter 10

Noveno Shot!

**Dada les escasez de personajes masculinos en PH pueden pedir shot de algún personaje repetido y cumpliré sus fantasías 8DDDDD. Bueno... también pueden pedir con alguna fémina... no tengo problema. (aunque generalmente los que escriben y leen aquí son mujeres xD)**

**Azriel Rigel: **No importa, comprendo si no leen y no dejan comen, yo a veces por cosas del destino se me olvida dejar... Pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿No?. De verdad que disfruto escribiendo esto y el que ustedes disfruten –y fantaseen- con lo que escribo hace que el esfuerzo valga la pena :), enserio no te esperaste el de Oz? A mi ya me parecía raro que nadie pidiera de el xDDD. Gracias por lo de la rodilla y no te preocupes que estoy acostumbrada a caerme, literalmente vivo en el piso xD

Que bueno que te gusto el de Break... y eso de la necesidad de comentarlo me hace feliz :D (?)

Gracias por leer y recuerda comentar este que va para ti! :DDDDDDDDD

**Meru-Nyan: **de quien me pides? De Cheshire? O.o? a Cherise no lo conozco... sale en alguna parte del manga que no he leído DDDDDDDDDDDD: -Va y se da contra una muralla-. Que bueno que te haya gustado el de Oz, y como galán el es... bueno, es Oz xD! Gracias por leer! ;;_;;

**xx-WhiteQueen-xx: **ahwww! Te arranco sonrisas? –T.D.A.M.Y muere de felicidad- soy un ángel de la fantasia –fantasea xD- te dije que no te sintieras tan enferma, ya estando aquí ni se nota quien es la más enferma 8DDDD –empezare a subir de los fuertones y hay veremos quien es la enferma xD- _"El ángel sexy de mis pesadillas más oscuras"_? morí, definitivamente morí con eso.

Lo pondré xD!

**Cristal Nightray: **Gracias por leer! Y que bueno que te gusten ;;_;; espero que sigas leyendo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Personaje: **Glenn Baskerville

**Advertencias: Emo-guy and bastard** en su gloria y esplendor. **Spoilers.**

**Dedicado a: **Al subconsciente colectivo y a **Azriel Rigel** con **xx-WhitheQueen-xx**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Moshizuki**

**[9] Odio.**

_**~Hace 5 años~**_

Cuando hablaban de el era como si te prendieran fuego por dentro, no es que te sonrosaras como las demás señoritas... simplemente algo te hacia odiarlo con tanta fuerza que ni tu te lo explicabas.

Simplemente odiabas como todas babeaban por el, odiabas su fortuna y por sobre todo odiabas esa amistad absorbente que el tenia con Jack.

- Le odio –Murmuraste para ti misma cuando le viste hablando con el rubio-. Simplemente le odio.

_**~Hace 4 años~**_

Tu familia, gracias a los diversos problemas económicos, se fueron acercando a la estoica casa Baskerville, y por que no decirlo, a su único hijo, Glenn... cuando se vieron las caras poco falto para que le escupieras que el no te importaba y que se podía ir a la mierda.

- Te odio –Pero el se adelanto, y con una cara de pocos amigos te lo restregó en el rostro en cuanto quedaron solos.

Bien, el sentimiento de repulsión era mutuo... quizás hasta se llevarían bien.

Trataste de hacerle la vida imposible cuando le encontrabas, ya sea con bromas infantiles o con las bastardas bromas que ingeniabas en tu habitación en noches donde no podías dormir con el solo hecho de pensar en como se vería su triste rostro humillado.

¿Triste...? Bueno, esa era el único sentimiento que le encontrabas cuando le veías a los ojos, tristeza, soledad y miedo... ¿Pero miedo a que?

Comenzaste a investigar.

_**~Hace 3 años~**_

Era un hecho... estabas obsesionada con el chico, en algún punto el odio paso a segundo plano cuando descubriste que el quería a Gil costara lo que costara. Incluso llegaste a preguntárselo a Jack, pero el simplemente evadió el tema.

Había algo... lo sabias, casi podías olerlo. Te aventuraste a colarte a la misteriosa mansión, buscaste por todas las habitaciones algo que te dijera lo que pasaba y fue entonces cuando lo viste, y para tu mala suerte, en su estado más deprimente: Sentado en su cama con el cabello revuelto y solo con su camisa, las cortinas cerradas y todo hecho un completo desorden; el murmuraba algo que te pareció ridículamente familiar.

_- A veces te hundes, caes  
>en tu agujero de silencio,<br>en tu abismo de cólera orgullosa,  
>y apenas puedes... <em>–Se callo de pronto, sus movimientos parecían lentos._  
><em>

_-...Volver, aún con girones  
>de lo que hallaste<br>en la profundidad de tu existencia __**[1]**__  
><em>

Tu y tu maldita boca, terminaste por recitar la estrofa y el se volteo con una mirada desesperada. Te cubriste los labios y retrocediste espantada, pero algo te dijo que aún no te fueras y que entraras... no era el deseo de verlo humillado, era algo más fuerte.

Avanzaste hasta el y te pusiste al frente, sus miradas se cruzaron en un instante en el que creías nunca iba a terminar.

- ¿Qué-? –La pregunta quedo suspendida en el aire cuando le abrazaste delicadamente.

_**~Hace 2 años~**_

Aún te sigues arrepintiendo de lo que hiciste esa vez; luego de eso el te hecho casi a patadas del lugar y para más, cada vez que te veía, podías jurar su mirada de suficiencia taladrándote en la cabeza.

Como lo odiabas.

_**~El año pasado~**_

Tu investigación había llegado a su fin y no te gusto lo que descubriste... el Abismo, Cadenas y Alice... cosas y acontecimientos que te mareaban, que no tenían lógica.

El quería el cuerpo de Gil para hacer un ritual, quería las puertas del abismo y tenia a Alice encerrada en esa torre por la misma razón.

Era ilógico.

_**~Hoy~**_

La confusión y el pánico se apoderaban de tu cuerpo debido a los recuerdos y a la imagen que se te presentaba... charcos de sangre, fuego y cadáveres. Glenn y Jack habían terminado de luchar unos metros más allá.

Te diste valor y te levantaste del piso con la herida del costado aún sangrante, sabias que no te salvarías, y por esa misma razón tenias que llegar donde Glenn a toda costa.

El te miro con esos ojos llenos de vació y dolor, el también estaba herido de muerte, lo sabias. Te acercaste a el, tomaste su rostro entre tus manos y te apresuraste en juntar tus labios con los suyos.

Te gustaba, esa obsesión malsana que te invadió durante cinco años se había transformado en un amor tan fuerte que tu ni siquiera te diste cuenta.

El único problema de tu declaración final fue que no supiste si le habías besado o no, ya que al minuto siguiente apareciste en el abismo... dispuesta a morir cerraste los ojos recordando aquel único acercamiento del que estabas segura.

Ese bastardo abrazo que había costado tus defensas.

_A veces te hundes, caes  
>en tu agujero de silencio,<br>en tu abismo de cólera orgullosa,  
>y apenas puedes<em>

_Volver, aún con girones  
>de lo que hallaste<br>en la profundidad de tu existencia __**[1]**__  
><em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No se que decir... esto quedo tan EMO, pero bue... Así es Glenn, un amor imposible :D (excepto para Jack... Omhg! –se golpea la boca por hacer mención de Yaoi-)**

**[1] El pozo, Pablo Neruda.**

**El próximo es para ****Azriel Rigel, sweet-autum-mao, Meru-Nyan **

**Si quieres pedir algún shot el review es bueno. Se aceptan criticas constructivas vía MP, llenemos el Internet de paz y amor :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Décimo shot.**

Gracias a todos los que me siguieron, de verdad gracias.

No se que salga de esto... Pero lo mejor es para el final.

**sweet-autum-mao: Sorry por no contestarte el review en el cap anterior! **hay mi niña, yo también ame esa parte, sinceramente Oz y compañía me revientan de la risa xD. Espera ansiosa el de Gil por que ya lo termine ñakañakañaka :3333

**Meru-Nyan: **ahhhhw! Cheshire! (perdón! Es que como me confundes con el Cherise xD, es Cheshire niña, Cheshire :D) ahaha Glenn y su emotividad xD, mira tu, ni me gusta la poesía pero ese lo puse por que concordaba justo con Glenn (aparte hay que darle algo de crédito a los artistas chilenos, aunque muchos de ellos no me gusten :3 y no es por que odie Chile, mi país natal, al contrario) anotado el de Cheshire y el de Elliot entonces ;D

**xx-WhiteQueen-xx: **asdasd ;;_;; me haces taaaan estúpidamente feliz! Que bueno que te gustara! Uf! Menos mal que haya quedado en la medida exacta y yo ya decía que me ponía melodramática D: ahaha... te seguire sacando nuevas sonrisas así que espera con impaciencia, como borracho en un bar a que le sirvan más bebida :33

**Azriel Rigel: **ahaha... Glenn es un amor imposible, hay que asumirlo con pesar u-u... gracias por seguir leyendo y si no te gusta alguno tienes todo el derecho de decirlo, no me enojare por que tu eres una de las que siempre leen :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Personaje: **Leo

**Advertencias: **Incoherencias y muchas dudas por culpa del manga [1]. Emotional and melodramatic chapter. **Spoilers.**

**Dedicado a: **Ya no se a quien más dedicarle este aparte de: **Azriel Rigel, sweet-autum-mao, Meru-Nyan **

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Moshizuki.**

**[10] Miedo.**

Aterrorizante. Así lo describían los niños de la casa _Fianna_ cuando entraste al lugar; muchos te dijeron que no te le acercaras, que le ignoraras y que le dejases tranquilo. Lo hiciste, te mantuviste lejos el tiempo en el que el estuvo en ese orfanato; no faltaron las veces que le miraste de reojo tratando de visualizar su rostro entre tanto cabello.

Pero ahora que te mantenía abrazada a su pecho como si fueras un globo a punto de escapársele sentiste que todos esos años distanciada de el fueron un desperdicio enorme. Alzaste el rostro para mirarle por primera y ultima vez, su cabello corto y sin las gafas, tal y como te lo imaginaste más de una vez... el chico era más que guapo y sus puntos aumentaban con ese hermoso color de ojos.

- No te vallas –Le rogaste con la voz entrecortada. El solo se dedico a acariciarte el cabello en silencio-. Quédate conmigo, o al menos prométeme volver.

Leo te alzo el rostro con su mano y te dedico una linda sonrisa, bajo hasta tus labios y los beso por ultima vez antes de separarse completamente de ti. Sentiste como una parte de ti se hacia pedazos ante tal acción.

- Juro que nos veremos de nuevo.

- No hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir.

Le sonreíste adolorida, el te miro confuso. Sabias perfectamente que el tenia que partir y que lo más probable era que no se volvieran a ver jamás, y por esa razón no querías que su vida cargara con más peso, la muerte de Elliot era ya suficiente sufrimiento para el.

- Realmente no te entiendo –Murmuro confuso haciendo una mueca con los labios.

- No importa... ahora solo vete.

Te acaricio el cabello por última vez antes de voltearse y seguir su camino junto a Vincent Nightray.

**.**

**.**

**.**

... im so, so, so... stupid ¬¬

En fin… no se, creo que le falto el toque. Algo pasa aquí, no me ha salido bien... les quedo debiendo el de Leo para cuando tenga más inspiración. xDD

**Mi tortuguita, Enzo se perdió y me siento tan triste :( No me gustan los animales y al único que quería de verdad era a el, ahora se lo que es perder un animalito... espero encontrarlo.**

**Si quieres pedir algún shot el review es bueno. Se aceptan criticas constructivas vía MP, llenemos el Internet de paz y amor :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**11° shot!**

Querían perversión? Yo se las dare 8DDDDDDDDDDD

**xx-WhiteQueen-xx: **gracias por leer y la verdad me dolió perder a Enzo, no me gustan los animales y el fue al único que quise en verdad :( pero en fin... algún día aparecerá el pobre. :DDD que bueno que te haya gustado –se sonroja tontamente- enserio tengo en don? –salta de felicidad y por poco se cae por el balcón- jeje a mi tampoco me gusta mucho Elliot pero en fin... pervertidilla no más xD.

**Sweet-autumn-mao: **DDDDDDDDDDD: no dejaste review! Nahh, no importa niña, jaja Gleen es taaan Emo, no me lo imagino de otra forma, debería de darme con algo en la cabeza xD ahahaha. Que bueno que te haya gusta y si, Ojala encuentre a Enzo, T-T como extraño a mi tortuguita. No te preocupes, yo también soy la pervertida al escribir esto.

**Egni: **-se cuelga a su pierna como una vil rata- T-T Eggggni! Que bueno que te paces por mi humilde escrito :333 y que bueno que te hayan gustado, jaja lo del galán a muchas le cayo xD. Claro que puedes pedir uno mujer! OwO pide todos los que quieras ¡Owo! Pervirtamos al mundo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Personaje: **Gilbert Nightray

**Advertencias: **Perversión, intento de Lemon.

**Dedicado a: sweet-autum-mao a mi misma quien siempre soñó con pervertir a este niño xD. **

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Moshizuki.**

**[11] We Can Hear Your Pulse.**

**H**abían cosas que simplemente estaban fuera de ti, como el hecho de ser una contratista oficial de Pandora y el simple hecho de tener toda una larga vida de triunfos de los cuales no podías quejarte.

Pero cuando **el** entro, con su cara de niño abandonado y sus hermosos ojos dorados tu mundo cambio, y créeme que cuando digo que lo consideraste un dolor de cabeza hablo muy enserio. Las miraditas que le dabas a escondidas y esas notitas escondidas que le mandaban en su desayuno aumentaban tu ridículo entusiasmo por acercarte a el, pero el... el... las rechazaba.

- ¿Sabes? Eres lindo –Le dijiste cuando le serviste el desayuno esa mañana-. Pero ahora para mi eres un jodido imbecil.

Te quedo mirando con una cara que difícil podías ver en alguien, esa cara que decía muchas cosas: _¿Te hice algo? ¡Crees que soy lindo! ¡Y me dices imbecil!_. Poco más y le tiraste el té que servias esa mañana, por suerte tus impulsos fallaron y se detuvieron a tiempo.

Luego de una semana del incidente, los papeles habían cambiado, ahora el te servia el té. Te preguntabas si ya había olvidado lo que había pasado en aquel entonces.

Tu respuesta vino tres segundos después, cuando el tomo la tasa con el liquido y te la arrojo en el rostro.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa? –Gritaste enojada tomando la tetera con ambas manos para arrojársela en la cabeza, el fue más ágil y la esquivo con un simple movimiento-. ¡Y a ti que bicho te pico!

- El de la venganza.

Sus palabras fueron simples, se acerco a ti con una mirada fugas y te tomo de los hombros, cerraste los párpados con miedo y te concentraste en no abrirlos hasta sentir el golpe en alguna parte de tu cuerpo, apretaste los puños contra tu vestido tratando de quedarte estática. Cuando su mano cálida tomo tu cuello temiste lo peor, iba a ahorcarte.

Esperaste y te sorprendiste cuando sentiste algo cálido y húmedo, incluso suave y rasposo a la ves, ascendiendo por tu cuello. Te apresuraste en abrir los ojos pero solo alcanzaste a notar como el sonreía con falsa inocencia.

- El té esta delicioso... lastima que sea solo el té.

- Y-yo...

Las palabras se atoraban en tu garganta mientras el carmesí teñía tus mejillas, definitivamente tenias que peñiscarte para saber si era un sueño o no. Ver a Gilbert actuando de esa forma era como ver a Liam haciendo el flojo cuando le encomendaban algún trabajo.

Y así habían empezado esas peleas semanales para ver quien se ganaba el mejor insulto, más bien quien ganaba el juego de pervertir a quien. Te preguntaste que estaba haciendo Gilbert para sacar esa personalidad tan avasalladora... ¿Hipnosis? ¿O acaso seria algo de Break y compañía?

Mordieron tu oreja y te removiste otra vez, la sabana no dejo de moverse durante algunos segundos y luego soltaste un suspiro, el había ganado otra vez. Te volteaste tratando de cubrirte con la sabana parte del cuerpo y el no hizo más que voltearse sonrojado.

Otra vez volvía el Gilbert tímido de siempre.

Te acercaste a el y lo abrazaste por la espalda, sentiste un ligero temblor de su cuerpo que te hizo sonreír. Te levantaste para apoyar tu cabeza sobre su hombro con una mirada perdida en la nada.

- ¿Se puede saber que te dieron para que te comportaras de esa forma? –Preguntaste al mirarlo, el te observo de reojo y se sonrojo violentamente.

- M-me... quitaron los cigarrillos –Contesto tímidamente tratando de evitar tu mirada.

Casi y por poco se te escapa una risa, ¿Le habían quitado los cigarrillos? Nunca habías escuchado que la falta de nicotina hacían que una persona cambiara sus estados anímicos. En fin... te alzaste de hombros y te inclinaste hasta el para depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

Gil era una caja de sorpresas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... No se que decir... creo que también les quedo debiendo el de Gil.**

**Si quieres pedir algún shot el review es bueno. Se aceptan criticas constructivas vía MP, llenemos el Internet de paz y amor :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**12° Shot!**

**Gracias a todos y todas por leer! Me hacen tan feliz ;;_;;**

**Lightning-Voltagestorm: **Gracias por leer, y que bueno que te gustaran :). Que bueno que dejaras comentario.

**Sweet-autumn-mao: **xDDD lamento tu desmayo.

**xx-WhiteQueen-xx:** :DDDD –acepta los gritos y aplausos con una reverencia- Soy una maestra, lograr eso con Gil solamente se me ocurre a mi, lalala. Gracias gracias, pero niña no me alabes tanto que se me subirán los humos a la cabeza xD. ¡Claro que puedes pedir otro!

**Miura Arisu: **Gracias por leer! Y claro, te sorprenderé con uno de Oz hot! XDD

**Himeko-chan09: **Gracias por leer, la idea de los cigarrillos me pareció buena luego de ver un reportaje en la tele xD. Claro, las complaceré con otro de Elliot, nada más esperen su turno ya que voy en orden. Pide los que quieras, y mejor hacedlo temprano o más tardare xD.

**Cristal Nightray: **Gracias por leer! Jaja las cosas del pequeño Gil xD. Espera a tu shot entonces, ya lo sume a la lista :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Personaje: **Liam/Reim Lunettes

**Advertencias: **Otra sorpresita de Liam xD.

**Dedicado a: **Mi!

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Moshizuki.**

**[12] Dulces.**

Si, Liam debía admitirlo: estaba celoso de aquellos biscochos de chocolate que te acompañaban a todos lados, incluso cuando tomabas un relajante baño de tina...

Se sonrojo violentamente al recrear la escena en su mente: El, tu y los biscochos en un baño, más bien, en el mismo... Aunque no importarían tanto esos dulces en aquel maravilloso momento.

Meneo la cabeza con desesperación, ¡El no era así!

_Liam... concéntrate_. Se recrimino mentalmente al fijar su vista en el papeleo que tenia enfrente. Se abofeteo mentalmente otra vez y poco falto para que se diera cabezazos contra la mesa para tratar de reprimir el hilo de imágenes que seguían.

- Liam, buenos días.

La razón de sus más ardientes pesadillas entro por la puerta, el carraspeo antes de voltearse con una sonrisa torcida. Tu no hiciste más que mirarle un tanto confundida, parecía bastante agitado.

- ¿Estas bien? –Preguntaste al acercarte a el, el sirviente de Barman asintió rápidamente con la cabeza-. Umh... ¿Tienes algo que hacer por la tarde?

- No –Contesto sin pensárselo casi, cualquier compromiso quedaría para después.

- Genial –Festejaste con una sonrisa-. Entonces podré compartir los nuevos biscochos que me llegaron sin problemas, son muchos y la verdad es que... quería compartirlos contigo –Sonreíste un tanto avergonzada, no sabias por que se te había aposentado ese nerviosismo en el estomago.

- Claro.

_En la bañera..._

Liam y por poco se muere de un infarto cardiaco al ver aquella sonrisa sugerente dentro de su mente. Te quedaste mirándolo con algo de desconcierto, solo habías dicho que casi no aguantabas la hora del té... ¿Qué tenía eso de malo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lalalaala (8) No se que decir, soy una vil depravada. 8DDD**

**La verdad es que no he actualizado nada mis otras historias por que el tiempo huye de mi últimamente... ahw~ espero sean pacientes, pronto seré libre como una nube esponjosa en un cálido día de verano (?)**

**Si quieres pedir algún shot el review es bueno. Se aceptan criticas constructivas vía MP, llenemos el Internet de paz y amor :)**

Próximo: Leo


	14. Chapter 14

**13° shot!**

**Im so, so, so... depress. Leanlo escuchando "Thinking Of You" de Katy Perry.**

**Primero que nada me disculpo por no contestar algunos Reviews, cuando lo subo no me fijo si hay nuevos así que disculpad a esta humilde servidora.**

**Yaiih Bloody Princess: **Perdón por no responder tu review antes, que bueno que te hayan gustado mis shots *w* xDD si quieres te presto un cubo extra para que puedas babear con tranquilidad. Jaja, ¿No habías leído nunca uno de estos? Son escasos si, pero que bueno que te gustaran. Gracias por leer~!

Lee más abajo la respuesta de tu otro review

**xx-WhiteQueen-xx: **ejejeje Xdd volví a sorprenderlas con la faceta oculta de Liam, nee~, pobre biscochos si ellos no tienen la culpa xD ahahaha. Gracias por alabar mi genialidad y seguir leyendo.

**Cristal Nightray: **Gracias por leer y que bueno que te gusten esas partes escondidas xD.

**Claris-chan: **Gracias por leer y claro que haré tu pedido! –lo anota en su lista-

**Himeko-chan09: **xDDD gracias por leer! XDD y claro, tomate tu tiempo en pensar que personaje quieres, te antoje un postre –se va a comer yogurt con cereal-

**Yaii Bloody Princess: **ejeje OwO~ más fans para Liam hurra! 8DDDDD Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**ZANGO-1: **OwO~ bienvenida pues! Y que bueno que te gustaran, no son OCC en toda su regla pero aún asi gracias por aguantarlos!, un pedido de los dos hermanos? No me estarás pidiendo yaoi o si DDDD:? Aún así lo anotare para escribirlo (lectorxpersonaje)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Personaje: **Leo

**Advertencias: Depress ideas **(Ideas desalentadoras)

**Dedicado a: **ustedes :)

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Moshizuki.**

**[13] Cuando la tormenta acaba siempre sale el sol.**

Te habían enseñado a siempre mantener tus emociones bien escondidas, a siempre mostrar una radiante sonrisa en el rostro y a nunca gritar, ya que solo las mujerzuelas hacían ese tipo de cosas.

Pero ahora simplemente no podías, solo podías pensar en el.

Ni una palabra, ningún roce, solo miradas perdidas.

Aguantaste las ganas locas de echarte a llorar como una Magdalena sobre la colcha, apretaste los puños mientras escondías en rostro en el cobertor.

Nunca le habías hablado, siempre lo habías visto a la distancia y siempre imaginaste hablarle.

Eras una cobarde.

Y ahora que era demasiado tarde querías estrecharlo entre tus brazos.

Querías besarle el rostro y decirle todos esos pensamientos que tenias acumulados desde hace tanto tiempo.

Solo querías decirle que le querías, no como amiga, no como una desconocida... como una persona enamorada.

No más misterios, el se había ido.

Ya no habían más posibilidades.

Leo se fue y con el tu última esperanza de querer a alguien.

_Cortaron mis alas  
>Me dejaron tirada en la calle<br>Mi única amiga era la luz de la noche  
>Pero aunque alas no tenga<br>Cada vez que mis ojos se cierran  
>Siento que estoy volando junto a ti hacia las estrellas <em>[1]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[1] Poema de _Echo Nightray_****del foro _Greenlight Academy_ al que pertenezco :) Los créditos van para ella.**

Bastante... esto fue tan no yo, en fin~

**Si quieres pedir algún shot el review es bueno. Se aceptan criticas constructivas vía MP, llenemos el Internet de paz y amor :)**

El próximo es para **Meru-Nyan**


	15. Aviso

**Anuncio importante.**

Bueno mis queridos lectores por fin hago acto de presencia en esta cuenta no tan olvidada. Seré breve para no tener que aburrirlos con largas cartas.

Como bien saben esta historia (y otras más de mi ) ha estado abandonada, muy abandonada... yo diría que casi un año. Les dejo esto para hacerles saber que historias ya quedan totalmente canceladas por falta de tiempo y ganas.

Another Dimension (KHR)

Me debato enormemente entre si dejarlo pausado por tres meses más o cancelarlo sin más con toda la pena del mundo. El cariño que le tengo a este ff es enorme. Por ahora se queda **pausado hasta una fecha no estimada**.

Make a Secret (Pandora Hearts)

**Cerrado. Se cancela.**

Fem! Varia Random. (KHR)

**Se cancela también lamentablemente.**

Princesitas Varia. (KHR)

**Cancelado.**

Juegos de seducción

**Cancelado.**

¡Venimos por Reborn! (KHR)

**Pausado hasta fecha no estimada.**

Una organización de desequilibrados. (KHR)

**Cancelado.**

Un Halloween de Pandora. (Pandora Hearts)

**Cancelado.**

Frenesí, locura que se contagia. (Bleach)

**Cancelado.**

Resonancia Monocromática.

**Cancelado.**

Bien... creo que es todo lo que tenía que anunciarles. Dar las gracias a las personas que me siguieron durante tanto tiempo, disfrutaron leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. Y por que no mencionar a los "desagradables" –si, voy a ser sincera, no me voy con cuentos- mensajillos de los foros como: malos fics y sus autores.

Pues les digo algo con todo respeto: Jodanse.

XD En fin, sin deseos de armar polémica me despido. Suerte en el camino gente, que tengan días prósperos.

Los quiere TodosDanAscoMenosYo.

Panicofdollbastard Steam.

Panicofdollbastard . tumblr . com Tumblr


End file.
